The vampire and the huntress
by joshfletcher
Summary: Read and find out


0.0. 6140: init GAS DLL api v.2012, mv: 1201 0.0. 6140: Started time: 20:44:02 0.0. 6140: Started date: 11/20/11 0.0. 6140: Operation System: Version Undefined Service Pack 1 0.3. 6140: module: C:\Program Files\\1001 Nights The Adventures of Sindbad\ 0.5. 6140: can't unzip gas_ to temp folder 0.5. 6140: loading...  
>0.5. 6140: loading config: C:\Users\dad\AppData\Local\Temp\38262396\\gas_game\ 0.5. 6140: HOOK_DSOUND = 1 0.5. 6140: CREATE_CHILD_WINDOW = 0 0.5. 6140: ANALYSE_ACTIVATEAPP_MSG = 1 0.5. 6140: NO_CLOSE_AD_IF_APP_INACTIVE = 1 0.5. 6140: SUBCLASS_GAME_WINDOW = 1 0.5. 6140: DELAYED_CLOSE_AD_AFTER_WINDOW_RECREATE = 0 0.5. 6140: SEND_ESCAPE_BEFORE_LOCK = 1 0.5. 6140: SEND_ESCAPE_AFTER_UNLOCK = 1 0.5. 6140: SHOW_AD_WITHOUT_TRAP = 300 0.5. 6140: RENDER_FADE_DISABLE = 1 0.5. 6140: LOCK_WINDOW_UPDATE = 0 0.5. 6140: loading config: C:\Users\dad\AppData\Local\Temp\38262396\\gas_game\ 0.5. 6140: hooking ...<br>0.5. 6140: loaded 0.5. 6140: done 0.5. 6140: game is not registered 0.7. 4408: thread began 0.7. 4408: thread started...  
>0.7. 5420: eventsThread begins 0.7. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 0.7. 5420: render is not registered yet 0.7. 5420: sound is not registered yet 0.7. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 0.7. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 0.8. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 0.9. 4408: ad: servlet url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926 0.9. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 0.9. 6140: W_Direct3DCreate8 0.9. 6140: SDKVersion = 220 0.9. 1884: ad: begin _checkConnectionThread 0.9. 1884: ad: ADIEManager::_checkConnectionThreadThis 0.9. 1884: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 0.9. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.0. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.0. 6140: d3d8 = dd5a60 1.0. 6140: sound2 module registered : dsound 1.0. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.1. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.1. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.1. 6140: sound2 module registered : dsound 1.1. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.2. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.2. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.3. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.3. 1884: ad: servlet:  
>1.3. 1884: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

1.3. 1884: ad: period = 180 1.3. 1884: ad: maxCount = 15 1.3. 1884: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 1.3. 1884: ad: maxDelay = 600000 1.3. 1884: ad: _adWidth = 800 1.3. 1884: ad: _adHeight = 575 1.3. 1884: ad: end _checkConnectionThread 1.3. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.4. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.4. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.5. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.5. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.5. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.5. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.6. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.6. 5420: render is not registered yet 1.6. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.6. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.7. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.7. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.7. 5420: _gameHWND is NULL 1.9. 6140: GAS_CreateDevice 1.9. 6140: render module registered : d3d8 1.9. 4408: game window was changed 1.9. 4408: ShowWindowInfo 1.9. 4408: handle: 786978 c0222 1.9. 4408: class: MengeWnd 1.9. 4408: text: 1001 Nights. The Adventures of Sindbad.  
>1.9. 4408: ad: ad is available. force ad in: 598 seconds 1.9. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 1.9. 6140: D3DPRESENT_PARAMETERS: 1.9. 6140: width: 1440 1.9. 6140: height: 900 1.9. 6140: format: 22 1.9. 6140: windowed: 0 1.9. 6140: hwnd: c0222 1.9. 6140: -<br>2.0. 6140: GAS_CreateDevice 2.0. 6140: render module registered : d3d8 2.0. 6140: D3DPRESENT_PARAMETERS: 2.0. 6140: width: 1440 2.0. 6140: height: 900 2.0. 6140: format: 22 2.0. 6140: windowed: 0 2.0. 6140: hwnd: c0222 2.0. 6140: -  
>2.1. 6140: GAS_CreateDevice 2.1. 6140: render module registered : d3d8 2.2. 6140: D3DPRESENT_PARAMETERS: 2.2. 6140: width: 1440 2.2. 6140: height: 900 2.2. 6140: format: 22 2.2. 6140: windowed: 0 2.2. 6140: hwnd: c0222 2.2. 6140: -<br>2.3. 6140: GAS_CreateDevice 2.3. 6140: render module registered : d3d8 3.9. 6140: D3DPRESENT_PARAMETERS: 3.9. 6140: width: 1440 3.9. 6140: height: 900 3.9. 6140: format: 22 3.9. 6140: windowed: 0 3.9. 6140: hwnd: c0222 3.9. 6140: -  
>3.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 6.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 8.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 10.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 12.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 14.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 16.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 18.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 20.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 22.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 24.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 26.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 28.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 30.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 32.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 34.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 36.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 38.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 263 s 40.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 261 s 42.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 259 s 44.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 257 s 46.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 255 s 48.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 253 s 50.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 251 s 52.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 249 s 54.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 247 s 56.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 245 s 58.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 243 s 60.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 241 s 62.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 239 s 64.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 237 s 66.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 235 s 68.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 233 s 70.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 231 s 72.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 229 s 74.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 227 s 76.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 225 s 78.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 223 s 80.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 221 s 82.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 219 s 84.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 217 s 86.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 215 s 88.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 90.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 93.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 95.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 97.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 99.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 101.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 103.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 105.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 107.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 109.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 111.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 113.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 115.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 117.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 119.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 121.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 123.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 125.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 127.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 129.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 131.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 133.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 135.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 137.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 139.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 141.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 143.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 158 s 145.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 156 s 147.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 154 s 149.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 152 s 151.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 150 s 153.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 148 s 155.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 146 s 157.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 144 s 159.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 142 s 161.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 140 s 163.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 138 s 165.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 136 s 167.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 134 s 169.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 132 s 171.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 130 s 173.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 128 s 175.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 126 s 177.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 124 s 179.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 122 s 181.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 120 s 183.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 118 s 185.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 116 s 187.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 114 s 189.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 112 s 191.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 110 s 193.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 195.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 198.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 200.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 202.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 204.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 206.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 208.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 210.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 212.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 214.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 216.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 218.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 220.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 222.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 224.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 226.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 228.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 230.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 232.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 69 s 234.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 67 s 236.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 65 s 238.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 63 s 240.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 61 s 242.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 59 s 244.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 57 s 246.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 55 s 248.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 53 s 250.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 51 s 252.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 49 s 254.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 47 s 256.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 45 s 258.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 43 s 260.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 41 s 262.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 39 s 264.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 37 s 266.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 35 s 268.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 33 s 270.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 31 s 272.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 29 s 274.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 27 s 276.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 25 s 278.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 23 s 280.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 21 s 282.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 19 s 284.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 286.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 289.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 291.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 293.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 295.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 297.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 299.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 301.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 302.0. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 302.0. 4408: Lock game 302.0. 4408: SendEscapeButton 302.2. 4408: render2...<br>302.2. 4408: ok 302.2. 4408: sound2...  
>302.2. 4408: ok 302.2. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 302.2. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 302.2. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 302.2. 5972: _fadeControlThread begins 302.2. 5972: update sound 0.981765 302.3. 5972: update sound 0.917647 302.4. 5972: update sound 0.862353 302.5. 5972: update sound 0.798235 302.6. 5972: update sound 0.743529 302.7. 5972: update sound 0.688235 302.8. 5972: update sound 0.624118 302.9. 5972: update sound 0.568824 303.0. 5972: update sound 0.504706 303.1. 5972: update sound 0.449412 303.2. 5972: update sound 0.385294 303.3. 5972: update sound 0.321176 303.4. 5972: update sound 0.265882 303.5. 5972: update sound 0.211176 303.6. 5972: update sound 0.147059 303.7. 5972: update sound 0.091765 303.8. 5972: update sound 0.027647 303.9. 5972: update sound 0.000000 303.9. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>303.9. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

303.9. 4408: ad: period = 180 303.9. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 303.9. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 303.9. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 303.9. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 303.9. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 303.9. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>303.9. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 303.9. 4408: ad: init AdIE 303.9. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 304.1. 4408: post event: navigate 304.1. 4408: ad: done 304.9. 4408: received event, name: navigate 304.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>304.9. 4408: ad: download completed 307.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>309.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>311.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>311.7. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 311.7. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 38338 313.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>315.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>317.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>319.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>321.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>323.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>325.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>327.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>329.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>331.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>333.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>336.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>338.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>340.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>342.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>344.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>346.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>348.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>350.0. 4408: post event: completed 350.1. 4408: received event, name: completed 350.1. 4408: closing ad 350.6. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 350.6. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 350.6. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 38612712 350.6. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 38792712 350.6. 4408: unlock game begin 351.5. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 0 351.5. 4408: render2...  
>351.5. 4408: ok 351.5. 4408: sound2...<br>351.5. 4408: ok 351.5. 4408: Game unpause delayed 351.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 351.5. 5972: update sound 0.036471 351.6. 5972: update sound 0.091765 351.7. 5972: update sound 0.155882 351.8. 5972: update sound 0.211176 351.9. 5972: update sound 0.265882 352.0. 5972: update sound 0.330588 352.1. 5972: update sound 0.385294 352.2. 5972: update sound 0.458824 352.3. 5972: update sound 0.514118 352.4. 5972: update sound 0.578235 352.5. 5972: update sound 0.632941 352.6. 5972: update sound 0.688235 352.7. 5972: update sound 0.752353 352.8. 4408: SendEscapeButton 352.8. 5972: update sound 0.807647 352.9. 5972: update sound 0.871765 353.1. 5972: update sound 0.945294 353.2. 5972: update sound 1.000000 353.3. 5972: _fadeControlThread ends 353.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 355.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 357.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 359.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 361.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 363.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 365.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 367.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 369.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 371.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 373.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 375.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 377.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 379.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 381.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 383.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 385.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 387.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 389.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 391.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 393.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 395.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 398.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 400.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 402.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 404.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 406.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 408.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 410.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 412.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 414.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 416.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 418.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 420.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 422.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 424.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 426.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 428.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 430.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 432.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 434.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 436.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 438.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 440.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 442.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 444.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 446.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 448.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 450.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 452.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 454.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 456.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 458.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 460.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 462.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 68 s 464.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 66 s 466.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 64 s 468.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 62 s 470.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 60 s 472.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 474.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 476.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 478.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 480.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 482.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 484.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 486.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 488.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 490.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 492.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 494.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 496.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 498.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 500.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 502.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 504.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 507.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 509.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 511.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 513.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 515.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 517.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 519.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 521.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 523.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 525.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 527.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 529.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 530.7. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 531.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 533.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 535.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 537.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 539.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 541.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 543.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 545.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 547.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 549.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 551.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 553.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 555.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 557.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 559.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 561.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 563.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 565.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 567.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 263 s 569.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 261 s 571.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 259 s 573.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 257 s 575.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 255 s 577.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 253 s 579.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 251 s 581.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 249 s 583.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 585.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 587.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 589.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 591.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 593.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 595.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 597.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 599.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 601.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 603.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 605.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 607.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 609.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 611.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 613.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 615.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 618.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 620.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 622.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 624.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 626.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 628.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 630.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 632.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 634.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 636.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 638.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 640.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 642.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 644.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 646.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 648.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 650.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 652.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 654.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 656.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 658.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 660.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 662.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 664.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 666.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 668.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 670.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 672.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 158 s 674.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 676.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 678.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 680.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 682.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 684.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 686.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 688.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 690.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 692.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 694.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 696.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 698.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 701.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 703.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 705.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 707.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 709.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 711.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 713.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 715.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 717.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 719.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 721.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 723.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 725.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 727.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 729.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 731.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 733.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 735.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 737.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 739.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 741.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 743.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 745.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 747.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 749.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 751.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 753.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 755.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 757.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 759.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 761.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 763.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 765.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 767.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 769.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 771.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 773.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 775.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 777.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 779.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 781.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 783.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 785.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 787.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 789.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 792.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 794.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 796.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 798.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 800.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 802.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 804.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 806.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 808.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 810.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 812.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 814.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 816.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 818.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 820.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 822.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 824.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 826.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 828.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 830.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 830.7. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 830.7. 4408: Lock game 830.7. 4408: SendEscapeButton 830.9. 4408: render2...  
>830.9. 4408: ok 830.9. 4408: sound2...<br>830.9. 4408: ok 830.9. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 830.9. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 830.9. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 830.9. 5604: _fadeControlThread begins 830.9. 5604: update sound 0.990588 831.0. 5604: update sound 0.935882 831.1. 5604: update sound 0.871176 831.2. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>831.2. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

831.2. 4408: ad: period = 180 831.2. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 831.2. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 831.2. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 831.2. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 831.2. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 831.2. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>831.2. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 831.2. 4408: ad: init AdIE 831.2. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 831.2. 5604: update sound 0.816471 831.2. 4408: post event: navigate 831.2. 4408: ad: done 831.3. 5604: update sound 0.761176 831.4. 5604: update sound 0.697059 831.5. 5604: update sound 0.641765 831.6. 5604: update sound 0.577647 831.7. 5604: update sound 0.522941 831.8. 5604: update sound 0.458235 831.9. 5604: update sound 0.403529 832.0. 5604: update sound 0.348235 832.1. 5604: update sound 0.284118 832.1. 4408: received event, name: navigate 832.1. 4408: ad: download completed 832.2. 5604: update sound 0.220000 832.3. 5604: update sound 0.155882 832.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>832.4. 5604: update sound 0.091176 832.5. 5604: update sound 0.036471 832.6. 5604: update sound 0.000000 834.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>836.2. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 836.2. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 41006 836.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>838.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>840.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>842.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>844.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>846.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>848.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>850.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>852.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>855.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>857.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>859.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>861.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>863.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>865.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>867.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>870.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>872.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>874.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>876.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>877.2. 4408: post event: completed 877.3. 4408: received event, name: completed 877.3. 4408: closing ad 877.5. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 877.5. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 877.5. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 39139605 877.5. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 39319605 877.5. 4408: unlock game begin 878.3. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 1 878.3. 4408: render2...  
>878.3. 4408: ok 878.3. 4408: sound2...<br>878.3. 4408: ok 878.3. 4408: Game unpause delayed 878.4. 5604: update sound 0.018824 878.5. 5604: update sound 0.082941 878.6. 5604: update sound 0.137647 878.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 178 s 878.7. 5604: update sound 0.192941 878.8. 5604: update sound 0.257059 878.9. 5604: update sound 0.312353 879.0. 5604: update sound 0.376471 879.1. 5604: update sound 0.431765 879.2. 5604: update sound 0.495882 879.3. 5604: update sound 0.550588 879.4. 5604: update sound 0.605882 879.5. 5604: update sound 0.670000 879.5. 4408: SendEscapeButton 879.6. 5604: update sound 0.725294 879.7. 5604: update sound 0.789412 879.8. 5604: update sound 0.844706 879.9. 5604: update sound 0.899412 880.0. 5604: update sound 0.963529 880.1. 5604: update sound 1.000000 880.2. 5604: _fadeControlThread ends 880.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 176 s 882.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 174 s 884.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 172 s 886.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 170 s 888.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 168 s 890.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 166 s 892.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 164 s 894.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 162 s 896.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 898.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 900.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 902.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 904.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 906.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 908.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 910.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 912.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 914.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 916.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 918.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 921.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 923.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 925.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 927.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 929.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 931.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 933.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 935.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 937.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 939.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 941.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 943.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 945.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 947.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 949.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 951.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 953.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 955.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 957.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 959.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 961.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 963.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 965.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 967.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 969.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 971.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 973.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 83 s 975.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 81 s 977.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 79 s 979.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 77 s 981.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 75 s 983.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 73 s 985.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 71 s 987.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 69 s 989.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 991.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 993.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 995.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 997.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 999.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 1001.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 1003.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 1005.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 1007.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 1010.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 1012.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 1014.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 1016.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 1018.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 1020.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 1022.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 1024.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 1026.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 1028.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 1030.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 1032.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 1034.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 1036.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 1038.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 1040.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 1042.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 1044.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 1046.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 1048.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 1050.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 1052.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 1054.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 1056.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 1057.5. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 1058.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 1060.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 1062.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 1064.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 1066.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 1068.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 1070.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 286 s 1072.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 284 s 1074.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 282 s 1076.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 280 s 1078.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 278 s 1080.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 276 s 1082.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 274 s 1084.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 272 s 1086.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 270 s 1088.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 268 s 1090.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 266 s 1092.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 1094.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 1096.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 1098.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 1100.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 1102.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 1104.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 1106.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 1109.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 1111.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 1113.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 1115.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 1117.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 1119.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 1121.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 1123.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 1125.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 1127.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 1129.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 1131.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 1133.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 1135.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 1137.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 1139.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 1141.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 1143.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 1145.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 1147.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 1149.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 1151.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 1153.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 1155.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 1157.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 1159.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 1161.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 1163.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 1165.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 1167.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 189 s 1169.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 187 s 1171.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 185 s 1173.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 183 s 1175.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 181 s 1177.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 179 s 1179.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 177 s 1181.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 175 s 1183.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 173 s 1185.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 171 s 1187.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 1189.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 1191.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 165 s 1193.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 163 s 1195.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 161 s 1197.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 1199.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 1201.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 1203.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 1205.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 1208.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 1210.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 1212.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 1214.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 1216.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 1218.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 1220.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 1222.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 1224.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 1226.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 1228.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 1230.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 1232.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 1234.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 1236.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 1238.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 1240.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 1242.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 1244.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 1246.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 1248.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 1250.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 1252.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 1254.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 1256.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 1258.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 1260.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 1262.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 1264.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 1266.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 1268.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 1270.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 86 s 1272.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 84 s 1274.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 82 s 1276.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 80 s 1278.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 78 s 1280.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 76 s 1282.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 74 s 1284.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 1286.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 1288.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 1290.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 1292.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 1294.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 1296.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 1298.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 1300.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 1302.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 1304.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 1306.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 1308.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 1311.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 1313.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 1315.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 1317.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 1319.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 1321.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 1323.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 1325.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 1327.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 1329.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 1331.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 1333.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 1335.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 1337.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 1339.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 1341.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 1343.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 1345.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 1347.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 1349.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 1351.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 1353.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 1355.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 1357.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 1357.6. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 1357.6. 4408: Lock game 1357.6. 4408: SendEscapeButton 1357.8. 4408: render2...  
>1357.8. 4408: ok 1357.8. 4408: sound2...<br>1357.8. 4408: ok 1357.8. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 1357.8. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 1357.8. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 1357.9. 5664: _fadeControlThread begins 1357.9. 5664: update sound 0.917647 1358.0. 5664: update sound 0.862353 1358.1. 5664: update sound 0.807059 1358.2. 5664: update sound 0.742941 1358.3. 5664: update sound 0.688235 1358.3. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>1358.3. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

1358.3. 4408: ad: period = 180 1358.3. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 1358.3. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 1358.3. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 1358.3. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 1358.3. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 1358.3. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>1358.3. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 1358.3. 4408: ad: init AdIE 1358.3. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 1358.3. 4408: post event: navigate 1358.3. 4408: ad: done 1358.4. 5664: update sound 0.623529 1358.5. 5664: update sound 0.568824 1358.6. 5664: update sound 0.513529 1358.7. 5664: update sound 0.449412 1358.8. 5664: update sound 0.394118 1358.9. 5664: update sound 0.330000 1359.0. 5664: update sound 0.275294 1359.1. 5664: update sound 0.210588 1359.2. 5664: update sound 0.155882 1359.3. 4408: received event, name: navigate 1359.3. 4408: ad: download completed 1359.3. 5664: update sound 0.100588 1359.4. 5664: update sound 0.036471 1359.5. 5664: update sound 0.000000 1359.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1360.5. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 1360.5. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 44470 1361.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1363.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1365.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1367.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1369.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1371.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1373.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1375.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1377.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1379.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1381.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1384.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1386.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1388.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1390.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1392.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1394.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1396.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1398.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1400.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1402.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1404.3. 4408: post event: completed 1404.3. 4408: received event, name: completed 1404.4. 4408: closing ad 1404.4. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 1404.4. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 1404.4. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 39666499 1404.4. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 39846499 1404.4. 4408: unlock game begin 1405.2. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 2 1405.2. 4408: render2...  
>1405.2. 4408: ok 1405.2. 4408: sound2...<br>1405.2. 4408: ok 1405.2. 4408: Game unpause delayed 1405.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 1405.3. 5664: update sound 0.054706 1405.4. 5664: update sound 0.119412 1405.5. 5664: update sound 0.174118 1405.6. 5664: update sound 0.229412 1405.7. 5664: update sound 0.293529 1405.8. 5664: update sound 0.348824 1405.9. 5664: update sound 0.412941 1406.0. 5664: update sound 0.467647 1406.3. 5664: update sound 0.596471 1406.3. 4408: SendEscapeButton 1406.3. 5664: update sound 0.651176 1406.5. 5664: update sound 0.715882 1406.6. 5664: update sound 0.770588 1406.6. 5664: update sound 0.825882 1406.8. 5664: update sound 0.890000 1406.8. 5664: update sound 0.945294 1407.0. 5664: update sound 1.000000 1407.1. 5664: _fadeControlThread ends 1407.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 1409.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 1411.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 1413.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 1415.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 1417.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 1419.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 1421.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 1423.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 161 s 1425.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 159 s 1427.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 1429.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 1431.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 1433.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 1435.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 1437.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 1439.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 1441.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 1443.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 1445.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 1447.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 1449.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 1451.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 1453.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 1455.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 1457.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 1459.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 1461.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 1463.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 1465.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 1467.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 1469.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 1471.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 1473.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 1475.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 1477.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 1479.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 1481.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 1484.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 1486.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 1488.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 1490.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 1492.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 1494.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 1496.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 1498.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 1500.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 1502.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 1504.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 1506.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 1508.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 1510.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 1512.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 1514.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 1516.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 68 s 1518.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 66 s 1520.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 64 s 1522.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 62 s 1524.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 60 s 1526.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 58 s 1528.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 56 s 1530.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 54 s 1532.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 52 s 1534.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 1536.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 1538.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 1540.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 1542.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 1544.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 1546.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 1548.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 1550.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 1552.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 1554.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 1556.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 1558.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 1560.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 1562.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 1564.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 1566.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 1568.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 1570.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 1572.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 1574.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 1576.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 1578.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 1580.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 1582.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 1584.5. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 1584.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 1586.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 1588.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 1590.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 1592.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 1595.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 1597.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 1599.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 1601.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 1603.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 1605.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 1607.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 1609.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 1611.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 1613.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 1615.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 1617.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 1619.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 1621.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 263 s 1623.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 261 s 1625.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 259 s 1627.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 257 s 1629.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 255 s 1631.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 253 s 1633.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 251 s 1635.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 249 s 1637.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 247 s 1639.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 245 s 1641.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 243 s 1643.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 241 s 1645.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 1647.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 1649.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 1651.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 1653.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 1655.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 1657.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 1659.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 1661.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 1663.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 1665.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 1667.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 1669.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 1671.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 1673.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 1675.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 1677.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 1679.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 1681.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 1683.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 1685.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 1687.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 1689.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 1691.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 1694.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 1696.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 1698.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 1700.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 1702.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 1704.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 1706.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 1708.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 1710.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 1712.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 1714.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 1716.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 1718.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 1720.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 1722.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 1724.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 1726.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 158 s 1728.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 156 s 1730.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 154 s 1732.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 152 s 1734.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 150 s 1736.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 148 s 1738.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 146 s 1740.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 144 s 1742.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 142 s 1744.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 140 s 1746.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 1748.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 1750.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 1752.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 1754.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 1756.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 1758.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 1760.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 1762.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 1764.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 1766.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 1768.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 1770.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 1772.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 1774.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 1776.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 1778.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 1780.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 1782.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 1784.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 1786.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 1788.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 1790.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 1793.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 1795.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 1797.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 1799.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 1801.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 1803.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 1805.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 1807.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 1809.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 1811.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 1813.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 1815.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 69 s 1817.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 67 s 1819.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 65 s 1821.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 63 s 1823.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 61 s 1825.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 59 s 1827.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 57 s 1829.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 55 s 1831.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 53 s 1833.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 51 s 1835.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 49 s 1837.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 1839.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 1841.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 1843.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 1845.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 1847.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 1849.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 1851.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 1853.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 1855.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 1857.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 1859.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 1861.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 1863.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 1865.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 1867.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 1869.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 1871.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 1873.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 1875.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 1877.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 1879.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 1881.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 1883.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 1884.5. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 1884.5. 4408: Lock game 1884.5. 4408: SendEscapeButton 1884.7. 4408: render2...  
>1884.7. 4408: ok 1884.7. 4408: sound2...<br>1884.7. 4408: ok 1884.7. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 1884.7. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 1884.7. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 1884.7. 2940: _fadeControlThread begins 1884.7. 2940: update sound 0.972941 1884.8. 2940: update sound 0.917647 1884.9. 2940: update sound 0.853529 1885.0. 2940: update sound 0.798235 1885.0. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>1885.0. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

1885.0. 4408: ad: period = 180 1885.0. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 1885.0. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 1885.0. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 1885.0. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 1885.0. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 1885.0. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>1885.0. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 1885.0. 4408: ad: init AdIE 1885.0. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 1885.0. 4408: post event: navigate 1885.0. 4408: ad: done 1885.1. 2940: update sound 0.743529 1885.2. 2940: update sound 0.678824 1885.3. 2940: update sound 0.624118 1885.4. 2940: update sound 0.560000 1885.5. 2940: update sound 0.504706 1885.6. 2940: update sound 0.449412 1885.7. 2940: update sound 0.385294 1885.8. 2940: update sound 0.330588 1885.9. 4408: received event, name: navigate 1885.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1885.9. 4408: ad: download completed 1885.9. 2940: update sound 0.265882 1886.1. 2940: update sound 0.192941 1886.1. 2940: update sound 0.137647 1886.3. 2940: update sound 0.073529 1886.3. 2940: update sound 0.018235 1886.5. 2940: update sound 0.000000 1887.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1889.6. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 1889.6. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 41802 1890.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1892.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1894.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1896.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1898.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1900.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1902.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1904.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1906.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1908.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1910.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1912.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1914.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1916.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1918.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1920.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1922.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1924.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1927.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>1929.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>1931.0. 4408: post event: completed 1931.0. 4408: received event, name: completed 1931.1. 4408: closing ad 1931.2. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 1931.2. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 1931.2. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 40193251 1931.2. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 40373251 1931.2. 4408: unlock game begin 1932.0. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 3 1932.0. 4408: render2...  
>1932.0. 4408: ok 1932.0. 4408: sound2...<br>1932.0. 4408: ok 1932.0. 4408: Game unpause delayed 1932.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 1932.0. 2940: update sound 0.008824 1932.1. 2940: update sound 0.073529 1932.2. 2940: update sound 0.128235 1932.3. 2940: update sound 0.192353 1932.4. 2940: update sound 0.247647 1932.5. 2940: update sound 0.311765 1932.6. 2940: update sound 0.367059 1932.7. 2940: update sound 0.431176 1932.8. 2940: update sound 0.486471 1932.9. 2940: update sound 0.541176 1933.0. 2940: update sound 0.605294 1933.1. 2940: update sound 0.660588 1933.1. 4408: SendEscapeButton 1933.2. 2940: update sound 0.724706 1933.3. 2940: update sound 0.780000 1933.4. 2940: update sound 0.834706 1933.5. 2940: update sound 0.899412 1933.6. 2940: update sound 0.954118 1933.7. 2940: update sound 1.000000 1933.8. 2940: _fadeControlThread ends 1934.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 1936.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 1938.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 1940.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 1942.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 1944.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 1946.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 1948.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 1950.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 161 s 1952.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 159 s 1954.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 1956.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 1958.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 1960.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 1962.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 1964.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 1966.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 1968.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 1970.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 1972.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 1974.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 1976.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 1978.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 1980.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 1982.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 1984.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 1986.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 1988.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 1990.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 1992.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 1994.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 1996.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 1998.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 2000.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 2002.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 2004.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 2006.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 2008.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 2010.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 2012.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 2014.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 2016.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 2018.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 2020.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 2022.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 2024.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 2027.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 2029.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 2031.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 2033.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 2035.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 2037.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 2039.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 2041.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 2043.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 68 s 2045.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 66 s 2047.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 64 s 2049.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 2051.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 2053.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 2055.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 2057.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 2059.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 2061.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 2063.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 2065.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 2067.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 2069.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 2071.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 2073.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 2075.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 2077.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 2079.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 2081.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 2083.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 2085.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 2087.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 2089.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 2091.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 2093.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 2095.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 2097.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 2099.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 2101.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 2103.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 2105.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 2107.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 2109.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 2111.2. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 2111.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 2113.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 2115.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 2117.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 2119.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 2122.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 2124.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 2126.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 2128.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 2130.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 2132.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 2134.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 2136.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 2138.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 2140.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 2142.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 2144.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 2146.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 2148.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 2150.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 2152.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 2154.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 2156.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 2158.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 2160.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 2162.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 2164.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 2166.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 2168.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 2170.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 2172.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 2174.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 2176.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 2178.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 2180.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 2182.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 2184.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 2186.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 2188.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 2190.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 2192.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 2194.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 2196.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 2198.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 2200.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 2202.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 2204.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 2206.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 2208.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 2210.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 2212.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 2214.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 2216.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 2219.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 2221.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 2223.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 2225.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 2227.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 2229.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 2231.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 2233.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 2235.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 2237.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 2239.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 2241.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 2243.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 2245.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 165 s 2247.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 163 s 2249.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 161 s 2251.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 2253.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 2255.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 2257.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 2259.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 2261.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 2263.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 2265.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 2267.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 2269.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 2271.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 2273.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 2275.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 2277.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 2279.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 2281.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 2283.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 2285.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 2287.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 2289.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 2291.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 2293.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 2295.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 2297.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 2299.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 2301.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 2303.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 2305.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 2307.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 2309.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 2311.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 2313.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 2315.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 2317.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 2320.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 2322.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 2324.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 2326.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 2328.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 2330.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 2332.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 2334.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 2336.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 2338.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 2340.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 2342.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 2344.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 2346.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 2348.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 2350.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 2352.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 2354.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 2356.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 2358.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 2360.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 2362.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 2364.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 2366.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 2368.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 2370.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 2372.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 2374.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 2376.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 2378.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 2380.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 2382.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 2384.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 2386.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 2388.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 2390.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 2392.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 2394.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 2396.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 2398.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 2400.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 2402.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 2405.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 2407.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 2409.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 2411.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 2411.2. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 2411.2. 4408: Lock game 2411.2. 4408: SendEscapeButton 2411.4. 4408: render2...  
>2411.4. 4408: ok 2411.4. 4408: sound2...<br>2411.4. 4408: ok 2411.4. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 2411.4. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 2411.4. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 2411.5. 4728: _fadeControlThread begins 2411.5. 4728: update sound 0.954118 2411.6. 4728: update sound 0.889412 2411.7. 4728: update sound 0.834706 2411.8. 4728: update sound 0.779412 2411.8. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>2411.8. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

2411.8. 4408: ad: period = 180 2411.8. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 2411.8. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 2411.8. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 2411.8. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 2411.8. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 2411.8. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>2411.8. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 2411.8. 4408: ad: init AdIE 2411.8. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 2411.9. 4408: post event: navigate 2411.9. 4408: ad: done 2411.9. 4728: update sound 0.697059 2412.0. 4728: update sound 0.641765 2412.1. 4728: update sound 0.577647 2412.2. 4728: update sound 0.522353 2412.3. 4728: update sound 0.458235 2412.4. 4728: update sound 0.403529 2412.5. 4728: update sound 0.338824 2412.6. 4728: update sound 0.284118 2412.7. 4408: received event, name: navigate 2412.7. 4408: ad: download completed 2412.7. 4728: update sound 0.210588 2412.8. 4728: update sound 0.155294 2412.9. 4728: update sound 0.091176 2413.0. 4728: update sound 0.036471 2413.3. 4728: update sound 0.000000 2413.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2415.1. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 2415.1. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 43066 2415.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2417.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2419.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2421.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2423.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2425.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2427.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2429.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2431.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2433.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2435.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2437.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2439.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2442.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2444.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2446.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2448.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2450.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2452.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2454.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2456.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2457.8. 4408: post event: completed 2457.8. 4408: received event, name: completed 2457.9. 4408: closing ad 2458.1. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 2458.1. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 2458.1. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 40720129 2458.1. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 40900129 2458.1. 4408: unlock game begin 2458.9. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 4 2458.9. 4408: render2...  
>2458.9. 4408: ok 2458.9. 4408: sound2...<br>2458.9. 4408: ok 2458.9. 4408: Game unpause delayed 2458.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 2458.9. 4728: update sound 0.009412 2459.0. 4728: update sound 0.073529 2459.1. 4728: update sound 0.128824 2459.2. 4728: update sound 0.183529 2459.3. 4728: update sound 0.248235 2459.4. 4728: update sound 0.302941 2459.5. 4728: update sound 0.367059 2459.6. 4728: update sound 0.422353 2459.7. 4728: update sound 0.477647 2459.8. 4728: update sound 0.541765 2459.9. 4728: update sound 0.596471 2460.0. 4728: update sound 0.661176 2460.1. 4728: update sound 0.715882 2460.2. 4728: update sound 0.780000 2460.3. 4408: SendEscapeButton 2460.3. 4728: update sound 0.835294 2460.4. 4728: update sound 0.890588 2460.5. 4728: update sound 0.954706 2460.6. 4728: update sound 1.000000 2460.7. 4728: _fadeControlThread ends 2460.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 2462.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 2465.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 2467.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 2469.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 2471.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 2473.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 2475.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 2477.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 2479.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 2481.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 2483.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 2485.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 2487.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 2489.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 2491.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 2493.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 2495.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 2497.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 2499.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 2501.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 2503.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 2505.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 2507.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 2509.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 2511.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 2513.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 2515.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 2517.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 2519.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 2521.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 2523.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 2525.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 2527.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 2529.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 2531.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 2533.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 2535.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 2537.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 2539.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 2541.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 2543.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 2545.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 2547.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 2549.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 2551.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 2553.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 2555.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 2557.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 2559.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 2561.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 2563.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 2565.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 2567.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 2570.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 68 s 2572.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 66 s 2574.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 64 s 2576.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 62 s 2578.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 60 s 2580.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 58 s 2582.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 2584.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 2586.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 2588.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 2590.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 2592.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 2594.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 2596.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 2598.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 2600.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 2602.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 2604.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 2606.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 2608.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 2610.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 2612.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 2614.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 2616.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 2618.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 2620.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 2622.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 2624.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 2626.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 2628.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 2630.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 2632.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 2634.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 2636.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 2638.1. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 2638.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 2640.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 2642.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 2644.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 2646.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 2648.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 2650.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 2652.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 2654.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 2656.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 2658.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 2660.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 2662.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 2664.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 2666.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 2668.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 2670.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 2673.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 2675.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 263 s 2677.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 261 s 2679.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 259 s 2681.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 257 s 2683.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 255 s 2685.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 253 s 2687.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 251 s 2689.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 249 s 2691.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 2693.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 2695.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 2697.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 2699.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 2701.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 2703.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 2705.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 2707.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 2709.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 2711.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 2713.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 2715.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 2717.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 2719.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 2721.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 2723.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 2725.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 2727.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 2729.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 2731.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 2733.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 2735.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 2737.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 2739.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 2741.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 2743.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 2745.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 2747.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 2749.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 2751.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 2753.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 2755.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 2757.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 2759.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 2761.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 2763.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 2765.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 2767.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 2769.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 2771.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 2773.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 2776.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 2778.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 2780.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 158 s 2782.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 156 s 2784.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 2786.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 2788.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 2790.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 2792.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 2794.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 2796.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 2798.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 2800.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 2802.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 2804.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 2806.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 2808.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 2810.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 2812.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 2814.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 2816.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 2818.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 2820.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 2822.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 2824.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 2826.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 2828.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 2830.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 2832.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 2834.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 2836.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 2838.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 2840.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 2842.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 2844.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 2846.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 2848.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 2850.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 2852.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 2854.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 2856.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 2858.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 2860.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 2862.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 2864.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 2866.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 2868.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 69 s 2870.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 67 s 2872.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 65 s 2875.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 63 s 2877.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 61 s 2879.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 59 s 2881.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 57 s 2883.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 55 s 2885.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 53 s 2887.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 2889.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 2891.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 2893.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 2895.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 2897.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 2899.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 2901.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 2903.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 2905.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 2907.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 2909.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 2911.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 2913.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 2915.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 2917.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 2919.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 2921.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 2923.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 2925.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 2927.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 2929.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 2931.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 2933.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 2935.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 2937.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 2938.1. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 2938.1. 4408: Lock game 2938.1. 4408: SendEscapeButton 2938.3. 4408: render2...  
>2938.3. 4408: ok 2938.3. 4408: sound2...<br>2938.3. 4408: ok 2938.3. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 2938.3. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 2938.3. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 2938.4. 2276: _fadeControlThread begins 2938.4. 2276: update sound 0.935294 2938.5. 2276: update sound 0.871176 2938.6. 2276: update sound 0.807059 2938.7. 2276: update sound 0.751765 2938.8. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>2938.8. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

2938.8. 4408: ad: period = 180 2938.8. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 2938.8. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 2938.8. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 2938.8. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 2938.8. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 2938.8. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>2938.8. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 2938.8. 4408: ad: init AdIE 2938.8. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 2938.8. 4408: post event: navigate 2938.8. 4408: ad: done 2938.8. 2276: update sound 0.697059 2938.9. 2276: update sound 0.623529 2939.0. 2276: update sound 0.568235 2939.2. 2276: update sound 0.504118 2939.2. 2276: update sound 0.449412 2939.3. 2276: update sound 0.394118 2939.4. 2276: update sound 0.330000 2939.5. 2276: update sound 0.274706 2939.7. 2276: update sound 0.210588 2939.7. 4408: received event, name: navigate 2939.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2939.7. 4408: ad: download completed 2939.7. 2276: update sound 0.155294 2939.9. 2276: update sound 0.091176 2940.0. 2276: update sound 0.008824 2940.1. 2276: update sound 0.000000 2941.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2943.9. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 2943.9. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 41506 2943.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2945.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2947.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2950.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2952.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2954.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2956.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2958.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2960.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2962.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2965.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2967.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2969.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2971.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2973.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2975.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2977.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2979.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2981.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>2983.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>2984.8. 4408: post event: completed 2984.8. 4408: received event, name: completed 2984.9. 4408: closing ad 2985.0. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 2985.0. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 2985.0. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 41247038 2985.0. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 41427038 2985.0. 4408: unlock game begin 2985.8. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 5 2985.8. 4408: render2...  
>2985.8. 4408: ok 2985.8. 4408: sound2...<br>2985.8. 4408: ok 2985.8. 4408: Game unpause delayed 2985.8. 2276: update sound 0.009412 2985.9. 2276: update sound 0.064706 2986.0. 2276: update sound 0.128824 2986.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 178 s 2986.1. 2276: update sound 0.183529 2986.2. 2276: update sound 0.238824 2986.3. 2276: update sound 0.302941 2986.4. 2276: update sound 0.358235 2986.5. 2276: update sound 0.422353 2986.6. 2276: update sound 0.477647 2986.7. 2276: update sound 0.532353 2986.8. 2276: update sound 0.596471 2986.9. 2276: update sound 0.651765 2987.0. 2276: update sound 0.715882 2987.1. 2276: update sound 0.771176 2987.1. 4408: SendEscapeButton 2987.2. 2276: update sound 0.825882 2987.3. 2276: update sound 0.890588 2987.4. 2276: update sound 0.945294 2987.5. 2276: update sound 1.000000 2987.6. 2276: _fadeControlThread ends 2988.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 176 s 2990.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 174 s 2992.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 172 s 2994.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 170 s 2996.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 168 s 2998.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 166 s 3000.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 164 s 3002.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 162 s 3004.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 3006.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 3008.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 3010.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 3012.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 3014.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 3016.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 3018.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 3020.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 3022.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 3024.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 3026.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 3028.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 3030.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 3032.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 3034.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 3036.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 3038.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 3040.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 3042.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 3044.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 3046.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 3048.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 3050.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 3052.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 3054.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 3056.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 3058.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 3060.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 3062.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 3064.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 3066.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 3068.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 3070.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 3072.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 3074.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 3077.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 3079.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 85 s 3081.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 83 s 3083.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 81 s 3085.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 79 s 3087.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 77 s 3089.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 75 s 3091.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 73 s 3093.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 71 s 3095.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 69 s 3097.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 3099.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 3101.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 3103.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 3105.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 3107.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 3109.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 3111.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 3113.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 3115.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 3117.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 3119.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 3121.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 3123.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 3125.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 3127.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 3129.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 3131.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 3133.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 3135.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 3137.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 3139.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 3141.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 3143.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 3145.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 3147.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 3149.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 3151.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 3153.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 3155.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 3157.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 3159.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 3161.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 3163.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 3165.0. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 3165.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 3167.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 3169.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 3171.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 3173.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 3175.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 3177.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 3179.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 3182.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 3184.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 3186.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 3188.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 276 s 3190.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 274 s 3192.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 272 s 3194.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 270 s 3196.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 268 s 3198.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 266 s 3200.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 3202.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 3204.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 3206.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 3208.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 3210.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 3212.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 3214.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 3216.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 3221.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 243 s 3223.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 241 s 3225.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 239 s 3227.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 237 s 3229.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 235 s 3231.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 233 s 3233.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 231 s 3235.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 229 s 3237.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 227 s 3239.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 225 s 3241.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 223 s 3243.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 221 s 3245.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 219 s 3247.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 217 s 3249.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 215 s 3251.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 213 s 3253.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 211 s 3255.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 209 s 3257.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 207 s 3259.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 205 s 3261.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 203 s 3263.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 201 s 3265.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 199 s 3267.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 197 s 3269.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 195 s 3271.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 193 s 3273.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 191 s 3275.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 189 s 3277.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 187 s 3279.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 185 s 3281.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 183 s 3283.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 181 s 3285.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 179 s 3287.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 177 s 3289.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 175 s 3291.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 173 s 3293.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 171 s 3296.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 3298.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 3300.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 3302.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 3304.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 3306.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 158 s 3308.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 156 s 3310.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 154 s 3312.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 152 s 3314.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 150 s 3316.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 148 s 3318.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 146 s 3320.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 144 s 3322.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 142 s 3324.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 140 s 3326.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 138 s 3328.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 136 s 3330.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 134 s 3332.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 132 s 3334.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 130 s 3336.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 128 s 3338.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 126 s 3340.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 124 s 3342.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 122 s 3344.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 120 s 3346.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 118 s 3348.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 116 s 3350.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 114 s 3352.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 112 s 3354.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 110 s 3356.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 108 s 3361.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 3363.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 3365.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 3367.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 3369.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 3371.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 3373.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 3375.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 3377.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 3379.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 3381.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 3383.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 3385.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 3387.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 3389.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 3391.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 3393.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 3395.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 69 s 3397.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 67 s 3399.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 65 s 3401.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 63 s 3403.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 61 s 3405.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 59 s 3407.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 57 s 3409.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 55 s 3411.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 53 s 3413.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 51 s 3415.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 49 s 3417.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 47 s 3419.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 45 s 3421.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 43 s 3423.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 41 s 3425.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 39 s 3427.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 37 s 3429.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 35 s 3431.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 33 s 3433.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 31 s 3435.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 29 s 3437.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 27 s 3439.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 25 s 3442.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 23 s 3444.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 21 s 3446.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 3448.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 3450.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 3452.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 3454.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 3456.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 3458.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 3460.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 3462.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 3464.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 3465.0. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 3465.0. 4408: Lock game 3465.0. 4408: SendEscapeButton 3465.2. 4408: render2...  
>3465.2. 4408: ok 3465.2. 4408: sound2...<br>3465.2. 4408: ok 3465.2. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 3465.2. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 3465.2. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 3465.3. 5904: _fadeControlThread begins 3465.3. 5904: update sound 0.972353 3465.4. 5904: update sound 0.917059 3465.5. 5904: update sound 0.852941 3465.6. 5904: update sound 0.797647 3465.6. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>3465.6. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

3465.6. 4408: ad: period = 180 3465.6. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 3465.6. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 3465.6. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 3465.6. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 3465.6. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 3465.6. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>3465.6. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 3465.6. 4408: ad: init AdIE 3465.6. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 3465.7. 4408: post event: navigate 3465.7. 4408: ad: done 3465.7. 5904: update sound 0.742941 3465.8. 5904: update sound 0.678824 3465.9. 5904: update sound 0.623529 3466.0. 5904: update sound 0.559412 3466.1. 5904: update sound 0.504118 3466.2. 5904: update sound 0.449412 3466.3. 5904: update sound 0.384706 3466.4. 5904: update sound 0.330000 3466.5. 5904: update sound 0.265882 3466.5. 4408: received event, name: navigate 3466.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3466.5. 4408: ad: download completed 3466.6. 5904: update sound 0.210588 3466.7. 5904: update sound 0.146471 3466.8. 5904: update sound 0.091176 3466.9. 5904: update sound 0.027059 3467.0. 5904: update sound 0.000000 3468.3. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 3468.3. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 44127 3468.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3470.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3472.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3474.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3476.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3479.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3481.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3483.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3485.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3487.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3489.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3491.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3493.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3495.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3497.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3499.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3501.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3503.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3505.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3507.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3509.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3511.6. 4408: post event: completed 3511.6. 4408: received event, name: completed 3511.7. 4408: closing ad 3511.9. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 3511.9. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 3511.9. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 41773947 3511.9. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 41953947 3511.9. 4408: unlock game begin 3512.7. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 6 3512.7. 4408: render2...  
>3512.7. 4408: ok 3512.7. 4408: sound2...<br>3512.7. 4408: ok 3512.7. 4408: Game unpause delayed 3512.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 3512.8. 5904: update sound 0.045882 3512.9. 5904: update sound 0.110000 3513.0. 5904: update sound 0.165294 3513.1. 5904: update sound 0.229412 3513.2. 5904: update sound 0.284706 3513.3. 5904: update sound 0.339412 3513.4. 5904: update sound 0.403529 3513.5. 5904: update sound 0.458824 3513.6. 5904: update sound 0.522941 3513.7. 5904: update sound 0.578235 3513.8. 5904: update sound 0.642353 3513.9. 5904: update sound 0.697647 3514.0. 5904: update sound 0.752353 3514.0. 4408: SendEscapeButton 3514.1. 5904: update sound 0.816471 3514.2. 5904: update sound 0.871765 3514.3. 5904: update sound 0.935882 3514.4. 5904: update sound 0.991176 3514.5. 5904: update sound 1.000000 3514.6. 5904: _fadeControlThread ends 3514.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 3516.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 3518.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 3520.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 3522.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 3524.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 3526.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 3528.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 162 s 3530.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 3532.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 3535.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 3537.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 3539.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 3541.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 3543.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 3545.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 3547.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 3549.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 3551.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 3553.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 3555.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 3557.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 3559.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 3561.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 3563.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 3565.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 3567.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 3569.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 3571.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 3573.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 3575.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 3577.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 3579.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 3581.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 3583.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 3585.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 3587.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 3589.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 3591.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 3593.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 3595.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 3597.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 3599.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 3601.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 3603.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 3605.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 3607.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 3609.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 3611.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 3613.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 3615.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 3617.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 3619.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 3621.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 3623.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 3625.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 3627.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 3630.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 3632.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 3634.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 3636.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 3638.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 3640.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 3642.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 3644.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 3646.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 3648.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 3650.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 3652.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 3654.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 3656.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 3658.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 3660.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 3662.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 3664.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 3666.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 3668.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 3670.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 3672.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 3674.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 3676.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 3678.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 3680.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 3682.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 3684.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 3686.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 3688.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 3690.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 3691.9. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 3692.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 3694.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 3696.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 3698.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 3700.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 3702.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 3704.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 3706.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 3708.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 3710.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 3712.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 3714.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 3716.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 3718.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 3720.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 3722.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 3724.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 3726.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 3728.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 3730.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 3732.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 3735.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 3737.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 3739.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 3741.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 3743.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 3745.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 3747.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 3749.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 3751.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 3753.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 3755.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 3757.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 3759.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 3761.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 3763.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 3765.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 3767.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 3769.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 3771.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 3773.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 3775.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 3777.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 3779.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 3781.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 3783.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 3785.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 3787.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 3789.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 3791.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 3793.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 3795.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 3797.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 3799.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 3801.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 3803.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 3805.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 3807.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 3809.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 3811.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 3813.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 3815.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 3817.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 3819.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 3821.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 3823.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 3825.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 3827.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 3829.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 3831.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 3834.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 3836.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 3838.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 3840.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 3842.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 3844.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 3846.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 3848.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 3850.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 3852.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 3854.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 3856.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 3858.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 3860.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 3862.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 3864.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 3866.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 3868.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 3870.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 3872.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 3874.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 3876.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 3878.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 3880.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 3882.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 3884.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 3886.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 3888.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 3890.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 3892.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 3894.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 3896.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 3898.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 3900.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 3902.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 3904.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 3906.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 3908.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 3910.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 3912.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 78 s 3914.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 76 s 3917.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 74 s 3919.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 3921.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 3923.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 3925.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 3927.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 3929.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 3931.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 3933.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 3935.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 3937.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 3939.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 3941.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 3943.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 3945.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 3947.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 3949.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 3951.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 3953.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 3955.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 3957.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 3959.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 3961.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 3963.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 3965.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 3967.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 3969.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 3971.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 3973.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 3975.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 3977.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 3979.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 3981.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 3983.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 3985.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 3987.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 3989.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 3991.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 3991.9. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 3991.9. 4408: Lock game 3991.9. 4408: SendEscapeButton 3992.1. 4408: render2...  
>3992.1. 4408: ok 3992.1. 4408: sound2...<br>3992.1. 4408: ok 3992.1. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 3992.1. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 3992.1. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 3992.2. 5312: _fadeControlThread begins 3992.2. 5312: update sound 0.954118 3992.3. 5312: update sound 0.898823 3992.4. 5312: update sound 0.834706 3992.5. 5312: update sound 0.779412 3992.6. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>3992.6. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

3992.6. 4408: ad: period = 180 3992.6. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 3992.6. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 3992.6. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 3992.6. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 3992.6. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 3992.6. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>3992.6. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 3992.6. 4408: ad: init AdIE 3992.6. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 3992.6. 5312: update sound 0.724706 3992.6. 4408: post event: navigate 3992.6. 4408: ad: done 3992.7. 5312: update sound 0.660000 3992.8. 5312: update sound 0.605294 3992.9. 5312: update sound 0.541176 3993.0. 5312: update sound 0.485882 3993.1. 5312: update sound 0.430588 3993.2. 5312: update sound 0.366471 3993.3. 5312: update sound 0.311765 3993.4. 5312: update sound 0.247059 3993.5. 5312: update sound 0.182941 3993.6. 5312: update sound 0.128235 3993.6. 4408: received event, name: navigate 3993.6. 4408: ad: download completed 3993.7. 5312: update sound 0.063529 3993.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3993.8. 5312: update sound 0.008824 3993.9. 5312: update sound 0.000000 3995.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>3997.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>3999.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4001.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4004.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4006.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4008.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4010.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4012.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4014.1. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 4014.1. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 24579 4014.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4016.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4018.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4020.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4022.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4024.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4026.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4028.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4030.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4032.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4034.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4036.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4038.6. 4408: post event: completed 4038.6. 4408: received event, name: completed 4038.7. 4408: closing ad 4038.8. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 4038.8. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 4038.8. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 42300903 4038.8. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 42480903 4038.8. 4408: unlock game begin 4039.6. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 7 4039.6. 4408: render2...  
>4039.6. 4408: ok 4039.6. 4408: sound2...<br>4039.6. 4408: ok 4039.6. 4408: Game unpause delayed 4039.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 4039.7. 5312: update sound 0.018235 4039.8. 5312: update sound 0.073529 4039.9. 5312: update sound 0.137647 4040.0. 5312: update sound 0.201765 4040.1. 5312: update sound 0.257059 4040.2. 5312: update sound 0.312353 4040.3. 5312: update sound 0.376471 4040.4. 5312: update sound 0.431176 4040.5. 5312: update sound 0.495882 4040.6. 5312: update sound 0.550588 4040.7. 5312: update sound 0.605882 4040.8. 5312: update sound 0.670000 4040.8. 4408: SendEscapeButton 4040.9. 5312: update sound 0.725294 4041.0. 5312: update sound 0.798235 4041.1. 5312: update sound 0.862941 4041.2. 5312: update sound 0.917647 4041.3. 5312: update sound 0.981765 4041.4. 5312: update sound 1.000000 4041.5. 5312: _fadeControlThread ends 4041.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 4043.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 4045.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 4047.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 4049.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 4051.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 4053.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 4055.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 4057.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 161 s 4059.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 159 s 4061.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 4063.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 4065.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 4067.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 4069.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 4071.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 4074.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 4076.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 4078.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 4080.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 4082.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 4084.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 4086.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 4088.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 4090.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 4092.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 4094.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 4096.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 4098.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 4100.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 4102.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 4104.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 4106.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 4108.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 4110.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 4112.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 4114.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 4116.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 4118.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 4120.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 4122.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 4124.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 4126.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 4128.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 4130.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 4132.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 4134.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 4136.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 4138.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 4140.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 4142.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 4144.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 4146.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 4148.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 4150.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 68 s 4152.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 4154.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 4156.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 4158.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 4161.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 4163.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 4165.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 4167.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 4169.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 4171.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 4173.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 4175.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 4177.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 4179.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 4181.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 4183.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 4185.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 4187.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 4189.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 4191.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 4193.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 4195.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 4197.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 4199.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 4201.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 4203.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 4205.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 4207.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 4209.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 4211.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 4213.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 4215.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 4217.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 4218.9. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 4219.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 4221.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 4223.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 4225.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 4227.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 4229.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 4231.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 4233.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 4235.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 4237.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 4239.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 278 s 4241.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 276 s 4243.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 274 s 4245.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 272 s 4247.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 270 s 4250.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 268 s 4252.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 266 s 4254.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 4256.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 4258.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 4260.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 4262.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 4264.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 4266.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 4268.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 4270.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 4272.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 4274.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 4276.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 4278.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 4280.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 4282.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 4284.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 4286.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 4288.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 4290.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 4292.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 4294.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 4296.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 4298.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 4300.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 4302.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 4304.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 4306.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 4308.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 4310.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 4312.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 4314.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 4316.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 4318.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 4320.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 4322.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 4324.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 4326.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 4328.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 4330.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 4332.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 4334.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 183 s 4336.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 181 s 4338.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 179 s 4340.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 177 s 4342.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 175 s 4344.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 173 s 4347.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 171 s 4349.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 4351.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 4353.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 165 s 4355.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 163 s 4357.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 161 s 4359.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 4361.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 4363.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 4365.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 4367.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 4369.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 4371.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 4373.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 4375.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 4377.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 4379.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 4381.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 4383.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 4385.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 4387.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 4389.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 4391.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 4393.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 4395.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 4397.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 4399.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 4401.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 4403.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 4405.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 4407.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 4409.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 4411.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 4413.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 4415.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 4417.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 4419.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 4421.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 4423.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 4425.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 4427.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 4429.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 4431.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 4433.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 4435.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 4437.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 4439.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 4441.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 4443.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 4445.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 4447.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 4449.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 4452.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 4454.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 4456.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 4458.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 4460.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 4462.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 4464.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 4466.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 4468.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 4470.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 4472.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 4474.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 4476.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 4478.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 4480.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 4482.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 4484.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 4486.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 4488.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 4490.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 4492.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 4494.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 4496.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 4498.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 4500.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 4502.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 4504.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 4506.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 4508.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 4510.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 4512.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 4514.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 4516.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 4518.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 4518.9. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 4518.9. 4408: Lock game 4518.9. 4408: SendEscapeButton 4519.1. 4408: render2...  
>4519.1. 4408: ok 4519.1. 4408: sound2...<br>4519.1. 4408: ok 4519.1. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 4519.1. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 4519.1. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 4519.2. 4368: _fadeControlThread begins 4519.2. 4368: update sound 0.926471 4519.3. 4368: update sound 0.862353 4519.5. 4368: update sound 0.770588 4519.6. 4368: update sound 0.715294 4519.6. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>4519.6. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

4519.6. 4408: ad: period = 180 4519.6. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 4519.6. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 4519.6. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 4519.6. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 4519.6. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 4519.6. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>4519.6. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 4519.6. 4408: ad: init AdIE 4519.6. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 4519.6. 4408: post event: navigate 4519.6. 4408: ad: done 4519.6. 4368: update sound 0.660000 4519.8. 4368: update sound 0.595882 4519.8. 4368: update sound 0.541176 4520.0. 4368: update sound 0.476471 4520.1. 4368: update sound 0.421765 4520.2. 4368: update sound 0.357647 4520.3. 4368: update sound 0.302353 4520.3. 4368: update sound 0.247059 4520.5. 4368: update sound 0.182941 4520.5. 4408: received event, name: navigate 4520.5. 4408: ad: download completed 4520.5. 4368: update sound 0.128235 4520.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4520.7. 4368: update sound 0.063529 4520.8. 4368: update sound 0.008824 4520.9. 4368: update sound 0.000000 4522.6. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 4522.6. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 42879 4522.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4524.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4526.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4530.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4532.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4534.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4536.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4538.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4540.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4542.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4544.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4546.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4548.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4550.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4552.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4554.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4556.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4558.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4560.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4562.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>4564.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>4565.5. 4408: post event: completed 4565.6. 4408: received event, name: completed 4565.6. 4408: closing ad 4565.8. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 4565.8. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 4565.8. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 42827859 4565.8. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 43007859 4565.8. 4408: unlock game begin 4566.6. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 8 4566.6. 4408: render2...  
>4566.6. 4408: ok 4566.6. 4408: sound2...<br>4566.6. 4408: ok 4566.6. 4408: Game unpause delayed 4566.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 4566.7. 4368: update sound 0.036471 4566.8. 4368: update sound 0.091765 4566.9. 4368: update sound 0.155882 4567.0. 4368: update sound 0.211176 4567.1. 4368: update sound 0.265882 4567.2. 4368: update sound 0.330588 4567.3. 4368: update sound 0.385294 4567.4. 4368: update sound 0.449412 4567.5. 4368: update sound 0.504706 4567.6. 4368: update sound 0.560000 4567.7. 4368: update sound 0.624118 4567.8. 4368: update sound 0.678824 4567.8. 4408: SendEscapeButton 4567.9. 4368: update sound 0.743529 4568.0. 4368: update sound 0.798235 4568.1. 4368: update sound 0.862353 4568.2. 4368: update sound 0.917647 4568.3. 4368: update sound 0.972941 4568.4. 4368: update sound 1.000000 4568.5. 4368: _fadeControlThread ends 4568.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 4570.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 4572.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 4574.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 4576.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 4578.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 4580.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 4582.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 4584.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 161 s 4586.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 159 s 4588.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 157 s 4590.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 4592.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 4594.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 4596.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 4598.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 4600.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 4602.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 4604.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 4607.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 4609.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 4611.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 4613.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 4615.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 4617.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 4619.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 4621.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 4623.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 4625.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 4627.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 4629.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 4631.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 4633.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 4635.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 4637.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 4639.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 4641.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 4643.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 4645.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 4647.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 4649.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 4651.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 4653.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 4655.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 4657.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 4659.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 4661.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 4663.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 4665.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 4667.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 4669.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 4671.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 4673.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 4675.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 70 s 4677.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 68 s 4679.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 66 s 4681.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 64 s 4683.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 62 s 4685.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 60 s 4687.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 58 s 4689.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 4691.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 4693.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 4695.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 4697.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 4699.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 4701.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 4703.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 4706.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 4708.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 4710.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 4712.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 4714.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 4716.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 4718.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 4720.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 4722.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 4724.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 4726.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 4728.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 4730.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 4732.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 4734.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 4736.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 4738.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 4740.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 4742.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 4744.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 4745.8. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 4746.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 4748.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 4750.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 4752.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 4754.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 4756.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 4758.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 4760.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 4762.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 4764.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 4766.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 4768.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 4770.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 4772.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 4774.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 4776.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 4778.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 4780.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 4782.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 263 s 4784.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 261 s 4786.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 259 s 4788.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 4790.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 4792.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 4794.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 4796.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 4798.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 4800.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 4802.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 4804.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 4807.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 4809.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 4811.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 4813.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 4815.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 4817.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 4819.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 4821.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 4823.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 4825.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 4827.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 4829.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 4831.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 4833.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 4835.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 4837.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 4839.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 4841.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 4843.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 4845.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 4847.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 4849.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 4851.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 4853.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 4855.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 4857.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 4859.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 4861.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 4863.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 4865.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 4867.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 4869.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 4871.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 4873.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 4875.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 4877.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 4879.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 4881.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 4883.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 4885.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 4887.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 158 s 4889.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 4891.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 4893.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 4895.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 4897.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 4899.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 4901.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 4903.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 4905.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 4908.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 4910.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 4912.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 4914.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 4916.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 4918.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 4920.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 4922.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 4924.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 4926.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 4928.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 4930.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 4932.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 4934.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 4936.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 4938.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 4940.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 4942.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 4944.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 4946.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 4948.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 4950.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 4952.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 4954.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 4956.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 4958.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 4960.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 4962.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 4964.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 4969.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 76 s 4971.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 74 s 4973.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 4975.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 4977.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 4979.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 4981.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 4983.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 4985.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 4987.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 4989.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 4991.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 4993.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 4995.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 4997.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 4999.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 5001.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 5003.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 5005.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 5007.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 5009.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 5011.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 5013.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 5015.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 5017.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 5019.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 5021.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 5023.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 21 s 5025.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 19 s 5027.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 17 s 5029.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 15 s 5031.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 13 s 5033.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 11 s 5035.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 9 s 5037.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 7 s 5040.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 5 s 5042.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 3 s 5044.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 1 s 5045.8. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 5045.8. 4408: Lock game 5045.8. 4408: SendEscapeButton 5046.0. 4408: render2...  
>5046.0. 4408: ok 5046.0. 4408: sound2...<br>5046.0. 4408: ok 5046.0. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 5046.0. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 5046.0. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .com/gas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 5046.1. 5176: _fadeControlThread begins 5046.1. 5176: update sound 0.972941 5046.2. 5176: update sound 0.908235 5046.3. 5176: update sound 0.853529 5046.4. 5176: update sound 0.789412 5046.4. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>5046.4. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

5046.4. 4408: ad: period = 180 5046.4. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 5046.4. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 5046.4. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 5046.4. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 5046.4. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 5046.4. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>5046.4. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 5046.4. 4408: ad: init AdIE 5046.4. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 5046.4. 4408: post event: navigate 5046.4. 4408: ad: done 5046.5. 5176: update sound 0.734118 5046.6. 5176: update sound 0.678824 5046.7. 5176: update sound 0.614706 5046.8. 5176: update sound 0.560000 5046.9. 5176: update sound 0.495294 5047.0. 5176: update sound 0.440588 5047.1. 5176: update sound 0.385294 5047.2. 5176: update sound 0.321176 5047.3. 5176: update sound 0.229412 5047.3. 4408: received event, name: navigate 5047.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5047.4. 5176: update sound 0.165294 5047.5. 5176: update sound 0.110000 5047.6. 5176: update sound 0.045882 5047.7. 5176: update sound 0.000000 5048.4. 4408: ad: download completed 5049.8. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 5049.8. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 44391 5049.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5051.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5053.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5055.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5057.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5059.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5061.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5063.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5066.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5068.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5070.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5072.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5074.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5076.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5078.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5080.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5082.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5084.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5086.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5088.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5090.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5092.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5093.4. 4408: post event: completed 5093.4. 4408: received event, name: completed 5093.5. 4408: closing ad 5093.7. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 5093.7. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 5093.7. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 43355797 5093.7. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 43535797 5093.7. 4408: unlock game begin 5094.5. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 9 5094.5. 4408: render2...<br>5094.5. 4408: ok 5094.5. 4408: sound2...  
>5094.5. 4408: ok 5094.5. 4408: Game unpause delayed 5094.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 179 s 5094.6. 5176: update sound 0.036471 5094.7. 5176: update sound 0.100588 5094.8. 5176: update sound 0.155882 5094.9. 5176: update sound 0.220000 5095.0. 5176: update sound 0.275294 5095.1. 5176: update sound 0.339412 5095.2. 5176: update sound 0.394118 5095.3. 5176: update sound 0.458824 5095.4. 5176: update sound 0.513529 5095.5. 5176: update sound 0.568824 5095.6. 5176: update sound 0.632941 5095.7. 5176: update sound 0.688235 5095.8. 5176: update sound 0.752353 5095.8. 4408: SendEscapeButton 5095.9. 5176: update sound 0.807059 5096.0. 5176: update sound 0.862353 5096.2. 5176: update sound 0.972353 5096.3. 5176: update sound 1.000000 5096.4. 5176: _fadeControlThread ends 5096.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 177 s 5098.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 175 s 5100.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 173 s 5102.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 171 s 5104.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 169 s 5106.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 167 s 5108.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 165 s 5110.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 163 s 5112.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 5114.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 5116.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 5118.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 5120.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 5122.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 5124.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 5127.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 5129.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 5131.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 5133.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 5135.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 5137.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 5139.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 5141.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 5143.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 5145.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 5147.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 5149.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 5151.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 5153.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 5155.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 5157.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 5159.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 5161.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 5163.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 5165.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 5167.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 5169.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 5171.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 5173.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 5175.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 5177.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 5179.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 94 s 5181.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 92 s 5183.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 90 s 5185.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 88 s 5187.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 86 s 5189.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 84 s 5191.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 82 s 5193.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 80 s 5195.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 78 s 5197.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 76 s 5199.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 74 s 5201.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 72 s 5203.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 69 s 5205.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 5207.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 5209.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 5211.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 5213.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 5215.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 5217.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 5219.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 5221.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 5223.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 5226.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 5228.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 5230.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 5232.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 5234.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 5236.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 5238.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 5240.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 5242.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 5244.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 5246.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 5248.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 5250.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 5252.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 5254.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 5256.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 5258.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 5260.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 5262.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 5264.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 5266.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 5268.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 5270.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 5272.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 5273.8. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 5274.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 5276.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 5278.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 5280.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 293 s 5282.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 291 s 5284.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 289 s 5286.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 287 s 5288.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 285 s 5290.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 283 s 5292.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 281 s 5294.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 279 s 5296.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 277 s 5298.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 275 s 5300.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 273 s 5302.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 271 s 5304.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 269 s 5306.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 267 s 5308.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 265 s 5310.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 263 s 5312.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 261 s 5314.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 5316.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 5318.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 5320.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 5322.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 5324.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 5326.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 5328.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 5330.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 5332.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 5335.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 5337.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 5339.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 5341.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 5343.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 5345.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 5347.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 5349.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 5351.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 5353.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 5355.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 5357.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 5359.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 5361.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 5363.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 5365.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 5367.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 5369.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 5371.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 5373.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 5375.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 5377.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 196 s 5379.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 194 s 5381.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 192 s 5383.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 190 s 5385.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 188 s 5387.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 186 s 5389.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 184 s 5391.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 182 s 5393.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 180 s 5395.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 178 s 5397.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 176 s 5399.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 174 s 5401.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 172 s 5403.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 170 s 5405.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 168 s 5407.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 166 s 5409.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 164 s 5411.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 162 s 5413.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 160 s 5415.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 5417.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 5419.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 5421.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 5423.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 5425.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 5427.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 5430.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 5432.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 5434.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 5436.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 5438.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 5440.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 5442.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 5444.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 5446.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 5448.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 5450.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 5452.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 5454.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 5456.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 5458.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 5460.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 5462.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 5464.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 5466.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 5468.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 5470.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 5472.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 5474.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 5476.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 5478.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 95 s 5480.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 93 s 5482.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 91 s 5484.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 89 s 5486.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 87 s 5488.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 85 s 5490.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 83 s 5492.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 81 s 5494.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 79 s 5496.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 77 s 5498.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 75 s 5500.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 73 s 5502.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 71 s 5504.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 5506.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 5508.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 5510.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 5512.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 5514.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 5516.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 5518.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 5520.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 5522.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 5524.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 5527.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 5529.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 5531.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 5533.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 5535.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 5537.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 5539.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 5541.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 5543.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 5545.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 5547.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 5549.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 5551.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 22 s 5553.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 20 s 5555.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 18 s 5557.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 16 s 5559.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 14 s 5561.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 12 s 5563.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 10 s 5565.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 8 s 5567.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 6 s 5569.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 4 s 5571.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 2 s 5573.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 0 s 5573.8. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 5573.8. 4408: Lock game 5573.8. 4408: SendEscapeButton 5574.0. 4408: render2...<br>5574.0. 4408: ok 5574.0. 4408: sound2...  
>5574.0. 4408: ok 5574.0. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 5574.0. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 5574.0. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 5574.0. 5312: _fadeControlThread begins 5574.1. 5312: update sound 0.935882 5574.2. 5312: update sound 0.880588 5574.3. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>5574.3. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

5574.3. 4408: ad: period = 180 5574.3. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 5574.3. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 5574.3. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 5574.3. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 5574.3. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 5574.3. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>5574.3. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 5574.3. 4408: ad: init AdIE 5574.3. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 5574.3. 5312: update sound 0.825882 5574.3. 4408: post event: navigate 5574.3. 4408: ad: done 5574.4. 5312: update sound 0.761765 5574.5. 5312: update sound 0.706471 5574.6. 5312: update sound 0.642353 5574.7. 5312: update sound 0.578235 5574.8. 5312: update sound 0.522941 5574.9. 5312: update sound 0.458824 5575.0. 5312: update sound 0.403529 5575.1. 5312: update sound 0.339412 5575.2. 4408: received event, name: navigate 5575.2. 4408: ad: download completed 5575.2. 5312: update sound 0.284118 5575.3. 5312: update sound 0.220000 5575.4. 5312: update sound 0.165294 5575.5. 5312: update sound 0.100588 5575.6. 5312: update sound 0.045882 5575.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5575.7. 5312: update sound 0.000000 5576.8. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 5576.8. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 43877 5577.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5579.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5581.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5583.6. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5585.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5587.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5589.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5591.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5593.7. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5595.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5597.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5599.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5601.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5603.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5605.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5607.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5610.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5612.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5614.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5616.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5618.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>5620.2. 4408: post event: completed 5620.3. 4408: received event, name: completed 5620.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>5620.3. 4408: closing ad 5620.5. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 5620.5. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 5620.5. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 43882550 5620.5. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 44062550 5620.5. 4408: unlock game begin 5621.3. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 10 5621.3. 4408: render2...<br>5621.3. 4408: ok 5621.3. 4408: sound2...  
>5621.3. 4408: ok 5621.3. 4408: Game unpause delayed 5621.4. 5312: update sound 0.064118 5621.5. 5312: update sound 0.128235 5621.6. 5312: update sound 0.183529 5621.7. 5312: update sound 0.247647 5621.8. 5312: update sound 0.302353 5621.9. 5312: update sound 0.367059 5622.0. 5312: update sound 0.421765 5622.1. 5312: update sound 0.477059 5622.2. 5312: update sound 0.541176 5622.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 178 s 5622.3. 5312: update sound 0.596471 5622.4. 5312: update sound 0.660588 5622.5. 5312: update sound 0.715294 5622.6. 4408: SendEscapeButton 5622.6. 5312: update sound 0.770588 5622.7. 5312: update sound 0.834706 5622.8. 5312: update sound 0.890000 5622.9. 5312: update sound 0.954118 5623.0. 5312: update sound 1.000000 5623.1. 5312: _fadeControlThread ends 5624.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 176 s 5626.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 174 s 5628.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 172 s 5630.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 170 s 5632.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 168 s 5634.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 166 s 5636.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 164 s 5638.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 162 s 5640.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 5642.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 5644.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 155 s 5646.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 153 s 5648.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 151 s 5650.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 149 s 5652.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 147 s 5654.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 145 s 5656.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 143 s 5658.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 141 s 5660.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 139 s 5662.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 137 s 5664.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 135 s 5666.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 133 s 5668.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 131 s 5670.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 129 s 5672.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 127 s 5674.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 125 s 5676.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 123 s 5678.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 121 s 5680.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 119 s 5682.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 117 s 5684.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 115 s 5686.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 113 s 5688.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 111 s 5690.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 109 s 5693.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 107 s 5695.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 105 s 5697.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 103 s 5699.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 101 s 5701.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 99 s 5703.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 97 s 5705.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 95 s 5707.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 93 s 5709.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 91 s 5711.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 89 s 5713.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 87 s 5715.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 85 s 5717.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 83 s 5719.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 81 s 5721.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 79 s 5723.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 77 s 5725.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 75 s 5727.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 73 s 5729.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 71 s 5731.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 69 s 5733.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 5735.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 5737.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 5739.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 5741.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 58 s 5743.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 56 s 5745.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 54 s 5747.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 52 s 5749.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 50 s 5751.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 48 s 5753.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 46 s 5755.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 44 s 5757.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 42 s 5759.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 40 s 5761.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 38 s 5763.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 36 s 5765.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 34 s 5767.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 32 s 5769.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 30 s 5771.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 28 s 5773.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 26 s 5775.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 24 s 5777.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 22 s 5779.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 20 s 5781.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 18 s 5783.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 16 s 5785.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 14 s 5787.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 12 s 5789.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 10 s 5791.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 8 s 5794.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 6 s 5796.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 4 s 5798.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 2 s 5800.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 0 s 5800.5. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 5802.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 298 s 5804.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 296 s 5806.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 294 s 5808.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 292 s 5810.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 290 s 5812.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 288 s 5814.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 286 s 5816.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 284 s 5818.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 282 s 5820.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 280 s 5822.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 278 s 5824.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 276 s 5826.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 274 s 5828.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 272 s 5830.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 270 s 5832.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 268 s 5834.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 266 s 5836.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 5838.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 5840.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 5842.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 5844.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 5846.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 253 s 5848.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 251 s 5850.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 249 s 5852.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 247 s 5854.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 245 s 5856.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 243 s 5858.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 241 s 5860.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 239 s 5862.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 237 s 5864.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 235 s 5866.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 233 s 5868.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 231 s 5870.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 229 s 5872.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 227 s 5874.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 225 s 5876.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 223 s 5878.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 221 s 5880.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 219 s 5882.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 217 s 5884.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 215 s 5886.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 213 s 5888.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 211 s 5890.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 209 s 5893.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 207 s 5895.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 205 s 5897.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 203 s 5899.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 201 s 5901.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 199 s 5903.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 197 s 5905.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 195 s 5907.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 193 s 5909.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 191 s 5911.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 189 s 5913.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 187 s 5915.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 185 s 5917.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 183 s 5919.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 181 s 5921.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 179 s 5923.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 177 s 5925.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 175 s 5927.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 173 s 5929.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 171 s 5931.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 5933.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 5935.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 165 s 5937.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 163 s 5939.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 161 s 5941.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 5943.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 5945.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 5947.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 5949.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 150 s 5951.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 148 s 5953.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 146 s 5955.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 144 s 5957.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 142 s 5959.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 140 s 5961.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 138 s 5963.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 136 s 5965.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 134 s 5967.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 132 s 5969.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 130 s 5971.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 128 s 5973.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 126 s 5975.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 124 s 5977.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 122 s 5979.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 120 s 5981.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 118 s 5983.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 116 s 5985.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 114 s 5987.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 112 s 5990.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 110 s 5992.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 108 s 5994.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 106 s 5996.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 104 s 5998.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 102 s 6000.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 100 s 6002.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 98 s 6004.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 96 s 6006.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 94 s 6008.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 92 s 6010.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 90 s 6012.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 88 s 6014.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 86 s 6016.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 84 s 6018.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 82 s 6020.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 80 s 6022.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 78 s 6024.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 76 s 6026.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 74 s 6028.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 6030.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 6032.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 6034.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 6036.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 6038.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 61 s 6040.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 59 s 6042.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 57 s 6044.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 55 s 6046.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 53 s 6048.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 51 s 6050.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 49 s 6052.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 47 s 6054.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 45 s 6056.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 43 s 6058.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 41 s 6060.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 39 s 6062.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 37 s 6064.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 35 s 6066.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 33 s 6068.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 31 s 6070.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 29 s 6072.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 27 s 6074.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 25 s 6076.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 23 s 6078.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 21 s 6080.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 19 s 6082.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 17 s 6085.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 15 s 6087.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 13 s 6089.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 11 s 6091.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 9 s 6093.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 7 s 6095.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 5 s 6097.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 3 s 6099.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 1 s 6100.5. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 6100.5. 4408: Lock game 6100.5. 4408: SendEscapeButton 6100.7. 4408: render2...<br>6100.7. 4408: ok 6100.7. 4408: sound2...  
>6100.7. 4408: ok 6100.7. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 6100.7. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 6100.7. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 6100.7. 2404: _fadeControlThread begins 6100.7. 2404: update sound 0.990588 6100.8. 2404: update sound 0.935294 6100.9. 2404: update sound 0.880588 6101.0. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>6101.0. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

6101.0. 4408: ad: period = 180 6101.0. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 6101.0. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 6101.0. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 6101.0. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 6101.0. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 6101.0. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>6101.0. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 6101.0. 4408: ad: init AdIE 6101.0. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 6101.0. 4408: post event: navigate 6101.0. 4408: ad: done 6101.0. 2404: update sound 0.816471 6101.1. 2404: update sound 0.761176 6101.2. 2404: update sound 0.697059 6101.3. 2404: update sound 0.641765 6101.4. 2404: update sound 0.577647 6101.5. 2404: update sound 0.522353 6101.6. 2404: update sound 0.467647 6101.7. 2404: update sound 0.403529 6101.8. 2404: update sound 0.348235 6101.9. 4408: received event, name: navigate 6101.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6101.9. 4408: ad: download completed 6101.9. 2404: update sound 0.284118 6102.0. 2404: update sound 0.228824 6102.2. 2404: update sound 0.155294 6102.3. 2404: update sound 0.091176 6102.4. 2404: update sound 0.036471 6102.5. 2404: update sound 0.000000 6103.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6104.6. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 6104.6. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 42691 6106.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6108.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6110.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6112.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6114.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6116.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6118.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6120.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6122.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6124.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6126.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6128.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6130.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6132.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6134.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6136.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6138.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6140.4. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6142.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6144.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6146.5. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6146.9. 4408: post event: completed 6146.9. 4408: received event, name: completed 6147.0. 4408: closing ad 6147.2. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 6147.2. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 6147.2. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 44409225 6147.2. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 44589225 6147.2. 4408: unlock game begin 6148.0. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 11 6148.0. 4408: render2...<br>6148.0. 4408: ok 6148.0. 4408: sound2...  
>6148.0. 4408: ok 6148.0. 4408: Game unpause delayed 6148.0. 2404: update sound 0.018235 6148.1. 2404: update sound 0.072941 6148.2. 2404: update sound 0.137647 6148.3. 2404: update sound 0.192353 6148.4. 2404: update sound 0.247647 6148.5. 2404: update sound 0.311765 6148.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 178 s 6148.6. 2404: update sound 0.367059 6148.7. 2404: update sound 0.431176 6148.8. 2404: update sound 0.485882 6148.9. 2404: update sound 0.550588 6149.0. 2404: update sound 0.605294 6149.1. 2404: update sound 0.669412 6149.2. 2404: update sound 0.724706 6149.3. 2404: update sound 0.780000 6149.3. 4408: SendEscapeButton 6149.4. 2404: update sound 0.844118 6149.5. 2404: update sound 0.898823 6149.6. 2404: update sound 0.963529 6149.7. 2404: update sound 1.000000 6149.8. 2404: _fadeControlThread ends 6150.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 176 s 6152.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 174 s 6154.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 172 s 6156.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 170 s 6158.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 168 s 6160.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 166 s 6162.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 164 s 6164.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 162 s 6166.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 6168.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 6170.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 6172.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 6174.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 6176.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 6178.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 6180.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 6182.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 6184.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 6186.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 6189.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 6191.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 6193.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 6195.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 6197.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 6199.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 6201.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 6203.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 6205.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 6207.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 119 s 6209.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 117 s 6211.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 115 s 6213.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 113 s 6215.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 111 s 6217.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 109 s 6219.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 107 s 6221.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 105 s 6223.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 103 s 6225.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 101 s 6227.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 99 s 6229.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 97 s 6231.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 95 s 6233.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 93 s 6235.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 91 s 6237.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 89 s 6239.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 87 s 6241.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 85 s 6243.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 83 s 6245.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 81 s 6247.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 79 s 6249.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 77 s 6251.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 75 s 6253.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 73 s 6255.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 71 s 6257.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 69 s 6259.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 6261.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 6263.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 6265.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 6267.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 6269.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 6271.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 6273.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 6275.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 6277.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 6279.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 6281.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 6283.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 6285.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 6287.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 6290.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 6292.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 6294.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 6296.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 6298.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 6300.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 6302.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 6304.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 6306.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 6308.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 6310.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 16 s 6312.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 14 s 6314.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 12 s 6316.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 10 s 6318.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 8 s 6320.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 6 s 6322.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 4 s 6324.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 2 s 6326.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 0 s 6327.2. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 6328.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 298 s 6330.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 296 s 6332.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 294 s 6334.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 292 s 6336.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 290 s 6338.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 288 s 6340.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 286 s 6342.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 284 s 6344.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 282 s 6346.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 280 s 6348.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 278 s 6350.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 276 s 6352.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 274 s 6354.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 272 s 6356.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 270 s 6358.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 268 s 6360.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 266 s 6362.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 6364.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 6366.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 6368.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 6370.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 6372.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 6374.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 6376.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 6378.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 6380.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 6382.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 6384.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 6386.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 6388.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 6390.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 6393.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 6395.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 6397.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 6399.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 6401.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 6403.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 6405.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 6407.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 6409.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 6411.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 6413.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 6415.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 211 s 6417.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 209 s 6419.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 207 s 6421.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 205 s 6423.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 203 s 6425.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 201 s 6427.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 199 s 6429.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 197 s 6431.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 195 s 6433.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 193 s 6435.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 191 s 6437.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 189 s 6439.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 187 s 6441.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 185 s 6443.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 183 s 6445.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 181 s 6447.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 179 s 6449.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 177 s 6451.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 175 s 6453.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 173 s 6455.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 171 s 6457.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 6459.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 6461.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 165 s 6463.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 163 s 6465.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 161 s 6467.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 6469.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 6471.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 6473.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 6475.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 6477.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 6479.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 6481.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 6483.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 6486.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 6488.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 6490.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 6492.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 6494.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 6496.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 6498.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 6500.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 6502.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 124 s 6504.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 122 s 6506.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 120 s 6508.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 118 s 6510.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 116 s 6512.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 114 s 6514.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 112 s 6516.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 110 s 6518.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 108 s 6520.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 106 s 6522.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 104 s 6524.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 102 s 6526.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 100 s 6528.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 98 s 6530.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 96 s 6532.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 94 s 6534.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 92 s 6536.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 90 s 6538.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 88 s 6540.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 86 s 6542.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 84 s 6544.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 82 s 6546.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 80 s 6548.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 78 s 6550.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 76 s 6552.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 74 s 6554.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 6556.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 6558.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 6560.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 6562.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 6564.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 6566.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 6568.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 6570.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 6572.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 6574.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 6576.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 6578.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 6580.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 46 s 6582.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 44 s 6585.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 42 s 6587.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 40 s 6589.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 38 s 6591.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 36 s 6593.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 34 s 6595.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 32 s 6597.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 30 s 6599.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 28 s 6601.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 26 s 6603.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 24 s 6605.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 21 s 6607.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 19 s 6609.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 17 s 6611.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 15 s 6613.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 13 s 6615.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 11 s 6617.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 9 s 6619.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 7 s 6621.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 5 s 6623.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 3 s 6625.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 1 s 6627.2. 4408: ad: IsNeedShowAD point 2 6627.2. 4408: Lock game 6627.2. 4408: SendEscapeButton 6627.4. 4408: render2...<br>6627.4. 4408: ok 6627.4. 4408: sound2...  
>6627.4. 4408: ok 6627.4. 4408: SetCursorPos 720 450 6627.4. 4408: ad: ADIEManager::CheckConnection 6627.4. 4408: ad: _ExecuteServlet: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html 6627.5. 5176: _fadeControlThread begins 6627.5. 5176: update sound 0.945294 6627.6. 5176: update sound 0.890000 6627.7. 5176: update sound 0.825882 6627.8. 5176: update sound 0.770588 6627.8. 4408: ad: servlet:  
>6627.8. 4408: ad: result code="200" message="OK"<br>gastag ad-type="MetaCafe" default="false"  
>first<br>level1/level  
>first  
>period3period  
>max15max  
>staticdur45staticdur  
>maxwait10maxwait  
>fwidth800fwidth  
>fheight575fheight  
>gastag  
>result

6627.8. 4408: ad: period = 180 6627.8. 4408: ad: maxCount = 15 6627.8. 4408: ad: staticDurInSec = 45 6627.8. 4408: ad: maxDelay = 600000 6627.8. 4408: ad: _adWidth = 800 6627.8. 4408: ad: _adHeight = 575 6627.8. 4408: if (_adManager-IsTimeForAD())  
>6627.8. 4408: GASImpl::_SetupShowAD 6627.8. 4408: ad: init AdIE 6627.8. 4408: ad: url: .comgas/2460702506799866254/7264541446062436347/13/0//38262926/html, width: 800, height: 575 6627.8. 4408: post event: navigate 6627.8. 4408: ad: done 6627.9. 5176: update sound 0.715882 6628.0. 5176: update sound 0.651176 6628.1. 5176: update sound 0.596471 6628.2. 5176: update sound 0.513529 6628.3. 5176: update sound 0.458824 6628.4. 5176: update sound 0.394706 6628.5. 5176: update sound 0.339412 6628.6. 5176: update sound 0.275294 6628.7. 5176: update sound 0.211176 6628.8. 4408: received event, name: navigate 6628.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6628.8. 4408: ad: download completed 6628.8. 5176: update sound 0.146471 6629.0. 5176: update sound 0.082353 6629.0. 5176: update sound 0.027647 6629.2. 5176: update sound 0.000000 6630.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6632.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6633.7. 4408: ad: DISPID_DOCUMENTCOMPLETE 6633.7. 4408: ad: GetAdRemainingTime 40055 6634.8. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6636.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6638.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6640.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6642.9. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6645.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6647.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6649.0. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6651.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6653.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6655.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6657.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6659.1. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6661.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6663.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6665.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6667.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6669.2. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6671.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...<br>6673.3. 4408: ad: showing ad...  
>6673.8. 4408: post event: completed 6673.8. 4408: received event, name: completed 6673.8. 4408: closing ad 6674.4. 4408: ad: IEAtl::Delete 6674.4. 4408: ad: IEAtl::~IEAtl 6674.4. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _lastAdCompleted: 44936493 6674.4. 4408: ad: ReleaseAD _nextAdAfterTick: 45116493 6674.4. 4408: unlock game begin 6675.2. 4408: _cursorCounter before unhide = 12 6675.2. 4408: render2...<br>6675.2. 4408: ok 6675.2. 4408: sound2...  
>6675.2. 4408: ok 6675.2. 4408: Game unpause delayed 6675.3. 5176: update sound 0.064706 6675.4. 5176: update sound 0.119412 6675.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 178 s 6675.5. 5176: update sound 0.174706 6675.6. 5176: update sound 0.238824 6675.7. 5176: update sound 0.294118 6675.8. 5176: update sound 0.358235 6675.9. 5176: update sound 0.412941 6676.0. 5176: update sound 0.477647 6676.1. 5176: update sound 0.532353 6676.2. 5176: update sound 0.587647 6676.3. 5176: update sound 0.651765 6676.5. 5176: update sound 0.725294 6676.6. 4408: SendEscapeButton 6676.6. 5176: update sound 0.789412 6676.7. 5176: update sound 0.844706 6676.8. 5176: update sound 0.899412 6676.9. 5176: update sound 0.963529 6677.0. 5176: update sound 1.000000 6677.1. 5176: _fadeControlThread ends 6677.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 176 s 6679.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 174 s 6681.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 172 s 6683.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 170 s 6685.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 168 s 6687.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 166 s 6689.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 164 s 6691.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 162 s 6693.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 160 s 6695.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 158 s 6697.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 156 s 6699.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 154 s 6701.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 152 s 6703.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 150 s 6705.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 148 s 6707.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 146 s 6709.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 144 s 6712.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 142 s 6714.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 140 s 6716.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 138 s 6718.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 136 s 6720.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 134 s 6722.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 132 s 6724.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 130 s 6726.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 128 s 6728.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 126 s 6730.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 124 s 6732.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 122 s 6734.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 120 s 6736.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 118 s 6738.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 116 s 6740.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 114 s 6742.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 112 s 6744.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 110 s 6746.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 108 s 6748.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 106 s 6750.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 104 s 6752.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 102 s 6754.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 100 s 6756.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 98 s 6758.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 96 s 6760.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 93 s 6762.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 91 s 6764.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 89 s 6766.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 87 s 6768.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 85 s 6770.5. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 83 s 6772.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 81 s 6774.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 79 s 6776.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 77 s 6778.6. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 75 s 6780.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 73 s 6782.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 71 s 6784.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 69 s 6786.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 67 s 6788.7. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 65 s 6790.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 63 s 6792.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 61 s 6794.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 59 s 6796.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 57 s 6798.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 55 s 6800.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 53 s 6802.8. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 51 s 6804.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 49 s 6806.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 47 s 6808.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 45 s 6810.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 43 s 6812.9. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 41 s 6815.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 39 s 6817.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 37 s 6819.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 35 s 6821.0. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 33 s 6823.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 31 s 6825.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 29 s 6827.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 27 s 6829.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 25 s 6831.1. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 23 s 6833.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 21 s 6835.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 19 s 6837.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 17 s 6839.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 15 s 6841.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 13 s 6843.2. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 11 s 6845.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 9 s 6847.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 7 s 6849.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 5 s 6851.3. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 3 s 6853.4. 4408: ad: next ad will available in 1 s 6854.4. 4408: ad: we will show ad 'ad' in: 300000 ms 6855.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 299 s 6857.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 297 s 6859.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 295 s 6861.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 292 s 6863.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 290 s 6865.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 288 s 6867.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 286 s 6869.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 284 s 6871.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 282 s 6873.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 280 s 6875.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 278 s 6877.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 276 s 6879.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 274 s 6881.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 272 s 6883.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 270 s 6885.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 268 s 6887.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 266 s 6889.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 264 s 6891.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 262 s 6893.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 260 s 6895.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 258 s 6897.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 256 s 6899.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 254 s 6901.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 252 s 6903.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 250 s 6905.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 248 s 6907.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 246 s 6909.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 244 s 6911.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 242 s 6913.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 240 s 6916.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 238 s 6918.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 236 s 6920.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 234 s 6922.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 232 s 6924.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 230 s 6926.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 228 s 6928.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 226 s 6930.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 224 s 6932.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 222 s 6934.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 220 s 6936.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 218 s 6938.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 216 s 6940.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 214 s 6942.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 212 s 6944.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 210 s 6946.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 208 s 6948.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 206 s 6950.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 204 s 6952.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 202 s 6954.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 200 s 6956.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 198 s 6958.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 195 s 6960.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 193 s 6962.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 191 s 6964.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 189 s 6966.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 187 s 6968.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 185 s 6970.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 183 s 6972.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 181 s 6974.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 179 s 6976.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 177 s 6978.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 175 s 6980.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 173 s 6982.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 171 s 6984.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 169 s 6986.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 167 s 6988.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 165 s 6990.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 163 s 6992.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 161 s 6994.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 159 s 6996.8. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 157 s 6998.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 155 s 7000.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 153 s 7002.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 151 s 7004.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 149 s 7006.9. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 147 s 7009.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 145 s 7011.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 143 s 7013.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 141 s 7015.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 139 s 7017.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 137 s 7019.0. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 135 s 7021.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 133 s 7023.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 131 s 7025.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 129 s 7027.1. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 127 s 7029.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 125 s 7031.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 123 s 7033.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 121 s 7035.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 119 s 7037.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 117 s 7039.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 115 s 7041.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 113 s 7043.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 111 s 7045.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 109 s 7047.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 107 s 7049.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 105 s 7051.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 103 s 7053.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 101 s 7055.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 99 s 7057.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 97 s 7059.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 94 s 7061.4. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 92 s 7063.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 90 s 7065.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 88 s 7067.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 86 s 7069.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 84 s 7071.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 82 s 7073.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 80 s 7075.5. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 78 s 7077.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 76 s 7079.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 74 s 7081.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 72 s 7083.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 70 s 7085.6. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 68 s 7087.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 66 s 7089.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 64 s 7091.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 62 s 7093.7. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 60 s 7095.7. 4408: GM_ProcessingWM_ACTIVATEAPP 0 0 7095.7. 4408: _isForeground changed to: false 7096.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 58 s 7097.4. 4408: GM_ProcessingWM_ACTIVATEAPP 0 1 7098.2. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 56 s 7100.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 54 s 7102.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 52 s 7104.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 50 s 7106.3. 4408: ad: ad will appear in 48 s 7106.6. 4408: GM_ProcessingWM_ACTIVATEAPP 0 0 7106.6. 4408: GM_ProcessingWM_ACTIVATEAPP 0 1 <p>


End file.
